Yamano Sisters
by Malani Yamano
Summary: Four sisters go their separate ways, because of an argument. The youngest Misuko stays behind in their mansion they grew up on a mission to reunite her sisters with the help of her new friends will she succeed or not. read on and see
1. Chapter 1

"The Yamano Sisters"

Ch. 1

"Sister on a Mission Alone"

Misuko Yamano the youngest of her five sisters decided to stay back in New York, because she knew that her eldest sister Malani was wrong about only four sisters. Years passed and every time Misuko mentioned their fifth sister she always got yelled at by Malani and Seika. If they didn't yell at her then their other sister Matsumi also yelled at Misuko. She was determined to prove them wrong. She knew that before their parents were murdered there were five students being taught not just four.

This all began the day the sisters got into a big argument, and separated their separate ways. Malani and Seika got an apartment in Manhattan and both got jobs. Matsumi also moved out and got her own place in New Jersey. Misuko started her search back at the dojo their parents owned that was written in their will to be passed on to the sisters. She looked for any clues to prove her sisters wrong. She came across a box with a lock on it. She lifted it and read the note that the parents attached to it.

She found the key and opened it, inside were five birth certificates. She grabbed all of them and put them in her backpack. She had the proof she needed now to find Ryo and reunite with her sisters. She wondered where she would find her long lost sister and how they became separated. She also wondered why her sisters told her that the 5th sister didn't exist. She decided to go into the forest and train a little. She heard something behind her and tightened her headband.

"Come out and fight I am Misuko Yamano youngest of the Yamano Clan!"

A teenage girl in green shirt appears with the same mark. Then she looks at Misuko.

"You look like me? Do we know each other? You seem familiar, but I still don't remember how I got here and if I have a family or not."

Misuko put her kunai away and handed Ryo her birth certificate. She took it and read it smiling. Then she read the others.

"Where are the others? Why do you seem so worried, what is it Misuko? Why aren't they with you?"

Misuko sighed.

"We had an argument and we all separated. They told me you didn't exist since our parents were murdered by Yenji and his creeps! I decided to stay here in New York to prove them all wrong and hopefully cause us to reunite. Raphael appears looking at Misuko.

"What were you told about wandering off alone? Who is this Misuko?"

Misuko looked at him.

"This is my sister Ryo. The one that my sisters say didn't exist. Ryo this is my friend Raphael."

Ryo just looked and said nothing. Then he approached her.

"I'm Raphael but you can call me Raph."

Ryo passed out and he caught her. Misuko shook her head and followed Raphael back to the lair. Raphael laid her on the couch. Then he entered the kitchen and handed Misuko a drink. She smiled it and took it.

"Thank you Raph. I hope I can find my other sisters. To show them that they were wrong about Ryo. I miss them so much."

Raphael smiled at her.

"You will find them Misuko just stay positive. When the time is right you 5 will reunite again. I know it. Now get some rest you had a rough day."

She entered the living room and covered Ryo still knocked out. Then she entered her room and lay in her bed thinking about her other sisters.

Back at their apartment Malani looked through picture albums and sighed shaking her head. Seika saw her sister and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We will find them again Malani. But we shouldn't have lied to Misuko about Ryo. We should've told her the truth that Yenji killed her after he kidnapped her when he brutally murdered our parents. That is what caused us to separate Malani. We used to be so close now if Yenji attacks we won't have a chance. He'll attack Misuko first if he sees her alone. He knows that we are separated and will use it against us. All this because Ryo was the one with the strongest power. Now only four of us remain. I'm going to make some coffee. You need a cup."


	2. Chapter 2

The Yamano Sisters

Ch. 2

"Sister Reunion"

Malani was on her training run, when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and listened ready to defend herself. She turned around to see that she was surrounded by Yenji's henchmen. Above the rooftops was someone in the shadows waiting to see if they could lend a hand.

They lunged for Malani, and she took out her katana fighting them off as they came at her. After they were all defeated a familiar voice enraged her! She looked on the rooftop across from her and slanted her eyes in anger.

"You, how did you find me? We will avenge our parents and our sister you murdered after you kidnapped her!"

Yenji laughed.

"Oh please Malani you're weak and would die trying! You have no chance against me just like the night I killed your parents! You better hope you find your sisters before me because if I find them first they will die like your parents and poor defenseless Ryo!"

Her eyes slanted in anger as she lunged at Yenji. The lurking warrior above her stepped in slashing his arm after he saw Yenji knock out the pretty girl in the blue violet. Yenji went to fight back but he disappeared with Malani in the shadows back to the lair where he laid her on the couch.

Raphael looked at the girl on the couch, and then realized how Misuko and Ryo looked like her. He looked at his brother.

"Yo, Leo that might be one of Misuko's sisters. Should we wake her?"

Leo shook his head.

"No let her rest we'll tell her in the morning. Right now we need to go on our training run. Go get Don and Mikey quietly letting them rest?"

Raphael got their two younger brothers and the four brothers went on their run.

In the meantime at the apartment Seika looked at the clock, and shook her head. It was getting late and she began to worry about Malani who is usually back by now. She decided to go look for her making sure their apartment door was locked. She began her search after she tied her headband around her brow.

In the meantime Matsumi was walking to her car, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to look and saw no one. She continued to walk to her car a little faster. She turned around once more and was fighting her pursuers. Seika happened to hear a familiar voice. She jumped from the shadows to help her sister defend off her attackers. . Matsumi continued to fight Yenji's creeps with her sister's help. Once again Leo heard fighting and signaled his brothers to assist.

"Well bros I think it is safe to say that the Yamano sisters are officially reunited. Shall we assist them?"

Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo nodded as they entered the fight to assist the two girls fighting. Seika got pissed as she heard Yenji's evil laugh above her.

"Such a shame the second eldest weaker than the third youngest. More a shame the eldest even weaker than all her sisters!"

Matsumi saw Seika's tattoo begin to glow and gulped as she backed away.

"You are sadly mistaken Yenji, Malani and Seika are the strongest not Ryo. So you murdered her for no reason at all, and you're about to find out how strong she is right now!"

Seika's tattoo glowed bright red as fire shot from the palms of her hands knocking Yenji in a garbage can. Matsumi saw a creep lunge at Seika causing her to end up getting stabbed. This caused Matsumi to fall and Donatello caught her. Raphael grabbed Seika as she flipped out before she fainted.

Leonardo sighed.

"Tonight is definitely not our night. Come on let's head back so we can bandage the blonde before she loses too much blood. "

Michelangelo responded.

"At least the night wasn't dull bro we ended up saving five beautiful girls from creeps!"

Leo looked at his baby brother.

"Yea and gained a new enemy. Let's go Mikey, she needs a bandage as soon as possible. "

As they arrived back at the lair, Misuko woke up and entered the living room scared seeing blood dripping from her sister Matsumi's arm. Memories of the night her parents were murdered came flooding back. Malani came too and held her baby sister as she cried into her shoulder. Leo stayed hidden along with his brothers when Malani realized she was saved by a mutant turtle in a blue headband as she held Misuko.


End file.
